User talk:Enodoc
Sysop Congrats. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:01, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you deserve it for all of the hard work you have put into the wiki. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 05:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:23, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Congratulations on the election for admin. --JerryWiffleWaffle 23:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for so many edits on fable and congrats! :] I wanted to say thank you for all the help in fable from editing the pages and congraulations but i am curious how you got your name on the bar of your profile like that do you have to be special like an admin? :Do you mean this: :It is made here: w:User:Enodoc in ''Community Central'' and included as a template. Anyone can do it, they don't have to be admin. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :PS. I removed your double post. :) ::thanks for removing it :] and ill check on that Thanks for the welcome, and congrats on becoming a Sysop. Thanks for welcoming me, I been a long time fan of Fable II ever since I got it for my birthday, so I want to do my best and find anything in the game worth noting on the wiki that's not yet there. And another thing, congrats on becoming an admin, with how many times you have contributed to this wiki, you definitely deserve it.Narianos 16:56, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks very much. Always nice to see a new editor. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh and on another note, think I should put the Trivia from Knothole Island onto the location rather than the DLC? Narianos 20:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, go for it. If you think something should be somewhere else, go ahead and move it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I just want to thank you for giving me some tips about the userboxes. -- JerryWiffleWaffle 23:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : yayay! 19:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC)CB Hi, Mr. Edonoc. Thanks for answering my questions about the vanishing children glitch and Theresa being in Fable III. (I am really pleased, as Theresa is one of my fave characters.) I'll move my family to Fairfax castle, and see if it helps stop the bug. Also, thanks for putting so much effort into this site. It's the best Fable site I've been on. I was wondering if I should write something about the vanishing second child in the Fable II bugs section, but I thought I'd ask you first since you knew the answer and might want to do it yourself. Maurovean3 23:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you can go ahead and do that. Be careful with Fairfax Castle, though, as I've heard that can cause some other glitch (can't remember what it was). The safest bet for a house is one that is not "unique". --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Gratz and thanks Congratulations mr.edonoc and thanks for all your contributions to this great site..... Also, thanks to any other contributors who may be reading this. MOST OF ALL thanks to Wikia gaming! 1,689 edits and then my little 20 wow...lol something to look up to on wiki's :Yeah, I think I'm here too much... --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:09, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :PS. You can sign your posts (to avoid —Preceding unsigned comment added by...) by typing ~~~~ at the end of your message. what do you mean sign? (im a newbie ok dont blame) and i wouldnt say that...id say "im highly concerned for the well being of info that goes out to the public" not i get on here too much lol ~Got Lex? :] 20:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Signing is when your name appears at the end of a comment when you type ~~~~. I see that you managed to sign the above, however. You can change what it says in , and a signature should have a link to your user page and your user talk page in it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC) stupid i just got that lol thx once again. :] ~Got Lex? :] 18:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) i have a q...whats with all the latest unregistered contributer edits? i mean should they be edited to be made better? :If you feel that you can make them better, then by all means go ahead and do it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:55, June 5, 2010 (UTC) i have a problem. i cant seem to get the infobox the way i need it im trying to edit the hero of southcliff to put son/daughter or grandson/grandaughter but i cant edit it cause theres this big green symbol. Its a tiny edit it doesnt mean i have to start a whole knew template right? ~Got Lex? :] 16:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not actually sure how to edit templates using the Rich Text Editor, but if you switched into the code view all you need to do is find the line you want to change and change it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:07, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, if you click on the green puzzle piece you get a preview of the template. At the bottom there should be an edit button which will bring up the template for editing. Find the section on the left side that you want to change. ::Alternatively, if you want to use the code view, click on Source in the top right corner of the edit box. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) thank you ~ Gotlex :] 17:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, just wanted to know, where can I get attacked by the assassins in Knothole Glade?I've been keeping searching, but they won't show up! SErgEantaEgis 15:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) New Logo Guess you have seen it then? Leave feedback here. 17:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Spelling Oh, sorry. Wasn't aware of that. I'll keep it in mind the next time I edit. :) -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠malady {τalk}{ } 18:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I have a profile but do not use it all the time as I have many favorite games and most of them have a sect in the Wikipedia, I tend to play Fallout 3 a lot, hence the nuke-related name+ fallout-related user page (which I often call my bio {user page}), well, thank you for reminding me! :I'm sorry, reminding you of what? O.o --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm Alice HI, I love this wiki's looks and such it's sooo good i could think it's the official wiki :D ANYWAY I come from a far away place called Dead Rising wiki :3 It's a nice wiki, maybe you should check it out :D I hope we can be buddies :3 Oh and can you inform me of the rules ofor this wiki :o their probably different from the ones at DR i look forward to the future ;D Also, you should make a page for NPCs (not every single random NPC i mean for ALL NPCs in general, also you should make a catagory for unique characters Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 04:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Do you like my signature :3 :Most of the rules for this wiki can be found here. Of particular note is the Articles section and the policies on images and speculation. Speaking of images, you need to license this one that you uploaded before. On this page is a list of the available licences. Find the most appropriate one and put it on the file's page in place of the that's there at the moment. :If you want to make a page for NPCs in general, you can go ahead and do that. Any user can create a new page. As for a category of unique characters, what do you consider as unique? We have a category ''Characters'' which (should) contain all non-random people in the games. :Yes I like your signature. :--Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I noticed how you have things that tell others what other wiki sects you are on, how do I get one of those? I'm already on 6 wiki sects including The Vault wiki (fallout 1-3 and everything in between), Halopedia, and others including this one,( I like Fallout wiki and Obliviowiki the best, since they are so detailed). Just asking, NuclearHolocaust :I made them myself using the basic template. The original that the box is mirrored from can be found here. The code for the Fable one in particular is This gives the box If you want any help in making some, I'd be happy to try. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool you're a sysop whatever the hell that means lawl (jk) any who, who is krunk and what is the hidden message you get if you select him? If you don't know is ok. Thanx for da halpz. Deathsculler BTW: why three ~'s? :Yeah, sysop is a weird word. It means System Operator and is Wiki's term for lowest-level administrator. I don't know about Krunk, I haven't payed much attention to the easter eggs article. As for the ~'s, (it's four BTW) they automatically put in your signature at the end of the message, which should be done on all talk pages and forums in Wikia. You can change your sig . --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Micronation Albion I'm looking for someone who has a lot of knowledge of Fable. My micronation is forum-based (what means that everything had to be discussed. So you can't buy a building for example with one push on a button like in the game...) My intention is not to copy the game. It's a whole new concept. It's not about the heroes or quests, but it's about daily managing of a town, city, land. The highlights are set on the political power one can have and other power (like money or social power). If you are interested in helping me, feel free to contact me:) I'm looking for a better concept for the micronational-game. (Like what can one buy, what political form can i use, what political form does they use in Albion, can i integrate it in my nation and so on...) PS: sorry for the faults in the text. I do not speak english that well:) William G. Black 01:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, in Fable II you can basically buy any building you want, be it a house, shop, stall, pub, temple, warehouse... etc. The quality of furnishings and size, as well as location, determine the price of a house. The region economy level determines the prices of commercial buildings. Stalls always cost less and bring in less income than shops, taverns/pubs usually more so. If you own a shop or stall you get around a 50% discount on all the goods from that vendor. :The political form of Albion is not something that the developers have explored much up until now; Fable III is the first game that will put you in charge of the political aspects of the nation. I can however give you my theories on them based on lore and such. ::Albion was once a kingdom ruled by the Archon family, and the nation was united under their rule. This phase of Albion government was completely destroyed, along with most of the Kingdom itself, after the last Archon used the Spire. ::After that time, I believe most of Albion became self-governing city-states, with each state maintained by a mayor, duke or chieftain of some sort. This is what I think Albion is like during the time of Fable I and Fable II. The only aspect of law and order that transcends the city-states is the Albion Guard, who can be found in all regions in Fable II, and in all towns and some areas of Fable I. Their headquarters is believed to be in Bowerstone, which would serve as the capital city of Albion. ::By the start of Fable III, Albion is a monarchy again, ruled over by a single king. The process which led to this is unclear, but I believe it stems from the following chain of events (which I've effectively put together from speculation): ::# Lord Lucien, Mayor of Bowerstone, is killed by the Hero, the Hero then proceeds to buy Castle Fairfax and earn the Mayoral title himself. ::#Due to the Hero's fame and renown, and the outcomes of the quests completed there, people of the nearby countryside regions, like Rookridge and Bower Lake, decide that they would like to become part of the Bowerstone jurisdiction. ::#The Hero is likely to have bought either the Temple of Light or the Temple of Shadows, giving them major influence over the village of Oakfield. Oakfield therefore becomes part of the forming kingdom. ::#The Hero is likely to have bought Brightwood Tower, giving them power over the Brightwood region and encouraging the people there to join up as well. ::#With the disappearance of Barnum, ownership of the Crucible and the other businesses in Westcliff pass to his business and investment partner, the Hero. Westcliff and the neighbouring Bandit Coast therefore become part of the Hero's domain. ::#The A Hero's Tale town of Southcliff is a Dukedom of the Hero's father/grandfather after the defeat of the Duke of Southcliff. The town automatically becomes part of the kingdom. ::#The Hero purchases the Bloodstone Mansion and 'inherits' the town of Bloodstone with it. The lawless Wraithmarsh effectively comes along as well. ::#All of Albion's city states are controlled one way or another by the same person. The nation effectively becomes a monarchy. :Hopefully that answers your questions of what can one buy and what political form does they use in Albion over the ages. :--Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:05, July 6, 2010 (UTC) micronation hey William i'm happy to join i haven't been on the wiki for ages but ive been playing the fable games for years hey so i was wondering about sysops iv'e only been here around a month but i know lots about the fable series as iv'e been playing it since it came out. So if you could put it out there that would be great :Sorry, what is the it you are talking about? What do you want me to put out there and where do you want me to put it? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Helping out I would like to help with the wiki. It isn't like I don't know hoe to edit, but I don't have a start to edit from. You know like: Oakfield Houses->making the pages of the houses. I hope you have something to do for me. Cadus 13:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really sure if there's a lot to do at the moment. You could look through the categories and see if any of them need to be tidied up. EDlTOR has gone through the Characters, and I believe is in the process of going through the Fable I/TLC quests. I have tidied up the Fable II quests and the Locations from all the games. So if you want, you could see if there can be any improvements made to the Objects or Weapons categories, or indeed like you said you could go to the Town articles and make sure their associated properties are in good shape. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Cadus 14:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::In addition, if you come across something that you feel needs to be deleted, say an unused template or category, rather than just blanking it, you can put in the template (but the reason without the <'' and ''>) to put it in the Deletion category. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:41, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Template:Quests I noticed you reverted to the older color in the name of consistency. What is it being consistent with? The wiki's color seems to be Firebrick and yet the Template is pinkish. Can you explain so I won't be confused? EDlTʘR •taIk• 01:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, sorry, I should have made it clearer. All the other 'footer' templates like that one are pinkish, so it was to be consistent with them. The Locations one, the Potions one etc. We could change them all, though, if you think it would look better. I just didn't want one to be different from all the others. Let me know what you think. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm thinking... We change them all to have a Firebrick color. It would fit the wiki MUCH better. EDlTʘR •taIk• 18:31, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, then. I'll do that now. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Done. What do you think? Hopefully I haven't missed any. If I have, they weren't in the Templates category! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::They look good. Much better now. ☆The Solar 20:59, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nice. I'm nitpicking here, but I personally would like the one pixel border and the white background like the character/quest boxes. If you want to leave it the way it is that's fine, I'm just saying... EDlTʘR •taIk• 00:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) The knothole Island potions template is still the pinky colour by the way. ☆The Solar 10:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, I changed it. ☆The Solar 10:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm in the process of doing the border and backgrounds. Once the "class" is added to the templates, the colours can be changed from MediaWiki. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I've done the borders, but I haven't done the background yet as I think it looks OK transparent now it has a border. What do you think? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Colour Change (Username at top of page) The username next to the My Home, My talk etc. links is hard to see. Could you think of a good colour to change it to? ☆The Solar 16:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we could try FA8F60. Now I will see if I can do that....--Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's readable now. I'm guessing it is the same peach colour used on the main page? ☆The Solar 17:40, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, the same for the links at the bottom as well would be good. ☆The Solar 17:42, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK, done. (I assume those were the links you meant?) And yes, it's the same colour as the right column "Features" headers on the main page. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:53, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yep. They were the right ones. ☆The Solar 17:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Links Well, the code is at the bottom on MediaWiki:Monaco.css. I have to go now so if you want to fiddle about with it for a bit, that would be good to see the results. Thanks, ☆The Solar 13:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) reply had i seen that page i wouldnt have made that update, should be an easy fix for me and i wouldnt have minded if you removed it and placed the link to the locations.Aranwen1 15:08, July 12, 2010 (UTC) also, how would i go about merging them? Aranwen1 15:09, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :That was just the first word I thought of. All I meant was find the best bits from your descriptions and copy and paste them into the other page if they are more detailed than the ones already there. There is no way to actually merge them, per se. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : :I just skimmed the page and its pretty acurate, im currently in the middle of a few things so it would be an hour or so before i got a good look over the locations page to check if anything needed more detail.Aranwen1 15:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) key locations page is there a silver key locations page and if so could you give me the link? Im having as much luck finding it as i was finding the other locations page Aranwen1 15:32, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, the locations start part way down on the Silver Key page, after the Fable/TLC list of locations. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:39, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : :thanks Aranwen1 15:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Colors Hey, I noticed someone changed the wiki's text colors. Instead of telling you the problems I'm experiencing, I thought I'd show you... Both the hyperlink colors and the menu bar colors are barely visible for me. I'm sure I'm not the only one having this problem. Thanks for your time. EDlTʘR •taIk• 18:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah that was me... it's still effectively work-in-progress. I was trying to find a colour that you can read on top of A21F1F, as the blue and purple default colours sort of blended into it and made reading of them hard. Which is the hardest to see, the Followed link colour or the Unused link colour? And I'm open to suggestions for alternatives that can be seen on top of White, A21F1F, the main template colour and FA8F60, the other template colour all at the same time... :As for the other links, like the Menu bar ones, I have no idea why they changed, as all I was trying to change was the in-article ones. So I've asked JoePlay at Community Central to have a look at them to see if he can find a way for them to go back to what they should be while still keeping the articles ones as they are now (or as something better). --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Hopefully the in-article links are visible again and can still be seen on top of A21F1F and FA8F60. Now we just have to wait and see if the menubar/sidebar ones can be restored without affecting the in-article ones. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Mainly my fault. I suggested it, started it and then buggered off before i finished it and left it to Enodoc to finish off. :) Sorry about that, I would have carried on but I had things to do. Looks great now. ☆The Solar 20:14, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yep, I've sorted most of the side/header/footer colours after JoePlay told me that they needed to be !important. The only one I can't work out is the user space headers. The text should all be white, but it isn't, and I can't find anything else to make !important. Any ideas? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, sorry. Could try asking JoePlay again. If that fails, Community central forums. I check it enough to see an answer there anyway. At least the links are visible though. ☆The Solar 20:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Not to be rude but ... um... Why Firstly (Least important) Thanks for making Knothole a location (town) I'm great full, really... Secondly (important) Why is it everything I change you; A) Change back - like my epic facts -? B) You take credit for? -Do you?- lol... Thirdly (Most important) DON'T take credit for any of my stuff... I don't care if you change 'some '''back to it's oringal state but... NOT ALL OF THEM!!!! P.S sorry I forgot to do this, Italay90 19:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :)﻿ ﻿ # You're welcome. # A) Changing back the facts - sorry, part of that was by accident. I'll restore the Bowerstone North Lady Grey bit. I only meant to take out the bit that said ''This includes the only school in Fable and the only gay guy, guess who? The teacher!!, because the fact that it is the only school is already stated, and there is no evidence (as far as I know, correct me if I'm wrong) to support the idea that the teacher is gay. B) Taking credit - no I don't. lol # I never (intentionally) take away someone elses's credit for anything. If I did so, I'm sorry. All I try to do is make the pages here accurate with what appears in the game, and present them in an encyclopedic (is that a word?) way. :And I've moved this section to the end to keep the page in chronological order. Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the image: This file was uploaded to show the first Bowerstone Industrial Concept Art. The one you uploaded in its place already exists as File:Fable III Shot1.jpg --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Blocks That user should have been blocked ages ago. His usernames are inappropriate so I have blocked his other accounts. ☆The Solar ☆ 19:07, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, OK. I didn't really know what to do about it. Is there a policy for multiple accounts? He still has one left, so are we going to leave him that one? It seems more appropriate than the others. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::well, I usually go by the rules multiple accounts are sock puppets and tell the user to choose one account. His last one is fine though. ☆The Solar ☆ 15:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Someone should make a music video of fable 3 and should be on the computer and the song should be Viva La Vida. Geddeman1 how do you get on the community list? im just curious since theres a page for it do you need like a certain number of edits? ~Gotlex? :] 23:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean the Top Users? Yeah I think they're in order of contributions. Dragon's at the top because he's done the most, and so on. Or is there another community list that you're referring to? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) nah just this one :] but are you randomly put on it? ~Gotlex? :] 07:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I think that it may be something to do with number of edits, when your last edit was, how many talk page comments you get (maybe) etc. ☆The Solar ☆ 07:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) well i just sorta wanna get on it in the future :] i have a LONG way to go...lol ~Gotlex? :] 18:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) About how you did the cool design on your profile....i just tried and it wont work :c all i wanna do is change the colors to start off and maybe a little on design (this is far diff than my html class) im sorry to bother you but plz help when you can. I think i give up. ~Gotlex? :] 05:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, this is my template. If you press edit on it, you can see the coding I used for it. ☆The Solar ☆ 06:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) i did that but something odd just happened! it sort of....split? in a way. ~Gotlex? :] 08:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Have you started it somewhere so I can see what you've done so far? The code for my one btw can be seen here. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) no but i didnt do much for it to screw up lol ill redo it and show you give me a bit. ~Gotlex? :] 17:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Message from Wikia Want to see the future of Wikia? Check out the staff blog for your first glimpse of our new look! 21:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Gracias..... Thanks for the welcome and the quick response on the Fowl Player..... There are a lot of things on here that I have come to question or raise an eyebrow at..... Such as the lack of details and randomized manner in the list of silver keys..... Understanding the locations of the silver keys was difficult and inconsistent..... IncubusPhoenix 11:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC)